


Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

by phasha18



Series: TW: Peter's Daughters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Isaac Lahey has panic attacks, M/M, Magic, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Set a few months after 'Good Night Darling' the Hales and the Lahey's are settling into life as a pack.Step one. Clearing out the old Lahey house."Sell it or burn it,"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: TW: Peter's Daughters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889095
Kudos: 13





	Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Briar Lahey and her daughter Lilly Lahey-Hale and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

It's been two months since Briar, Lilly and Isaac returned to Beacon Hills. Peter had contemplated on joining Briar's pack, once they started seeing one another again. Lilly was a very sceptical nine year old girl, trying to decide if she trusted her father. Isaac had decided that he did trust his sister, her heartbeat hadn't lied but she'd said that she had been a werewolf longer than he knew. Derek and Cora had joined Briar's pack, making it primarily a Lahey-Hale pack, while Scott's was a mixture.

“Darling, what are you doing?” Peter questioned, leaning against the door-frame of the old Lahey house. 

“We're gutting the house,” Briar answered, she and Isaac had talked it over, Isaac hadn't set foot in the house since the night their father was killed. “Saving everything of mom and Cam's,”

“And your father's things?” Peter questioned, watching as Briar put various items in a washing basket. 

“Sell it or burn it,” Isaac said looking up from where he was with Scott carrying the recliner to the garage. 

“Why don't you just sell the house?” Peter pondered, Derek shook his head at his uncle as Lilly ran up to Peter and tugged on his shirt. 

“Daddy, can we go swimming?” Lilly questioned the second that she had Peter's attention on her. “Please? Momma said to ask you,” she grinned innocently looking up at Peter before she glanced at her mother and smiled at her.

“Did she now?” Peter asked, his voice full of doubt as he looked at his nine year old daughter. Briar laughed before quickly covering her mouth. “You're just like her you know,” 

“Peter,” 

Peter smirked at Briar before he was walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his arms. Lilly groaned closing her eyes tightly she didn't want to see them kissing. Derek laughed at his young cousin and scooped her up in his arms before flipping her upside down causing her to giggle. Isaac and Scott walked back in, with Scott subtly taking hold of Isaac's hand and dragging him further into the house.

“Have you created a beta?” Peter questioned, leaning against Briar as he spoke. “Aside from our daughter?”

“Only our daughter, it's taken you two months to ask me that,” Briar replied, turning her head to see Peter staring intently at her before she kissed him. “We were both beta's when Lilly was born remember that,” 

“Daddy! Swimming. Now!” Lilly exclaimed still giggling from being held upside down by Derek who had no intentions of putting his youngest cousin down. 

“Derek, would you put Lilly down?” Peter questioned, pulling away from Briar but not before stealing another kiss from her. “I'll take her swimming,”

“She'll have you wrapped around her finger soon,” Derek laughed flipping Lilly right way up and setting her on the ground. 

“No soon about it Derek,” Briar laughed watching as Lilly grabbed hold of Peter's hand and started to drag him from the house. “Lilly, behave!”

“Yes momma,” Lilly grinned, looking up at Peter as he held her hand and she led him out to her car. 

Briar turned back to Derek, before she realised that Scott and Isaac were nowhere to be seen. Stiles and Lydia were putting books into boxes, they'd said that they would take care of them. Isaac didn't care as long as he didn't have to see them, except for one that was fairy tales – that had to be kept. Lydia took care to put all the books that Isaac and Briar wanted to keep in one box and all the others into one to be sold off.

“Where did Scott and Isaac go?” Derek questioned, before thinking better of it as they heard something crash in the basement. 

“Isaac?” Briar called, running a hand through her hair, Isaac had never willingly gone into the basement. 

“Check the basement,” Derek said before both of them were dashing towards the basement with the rest of both packs close behind them. 

“Isaac?” Briar questioned again, standing at the top of the basement steps before she was slowly going down the steps with Derek in front of her. “Isaac?”

“He's over here,” Scott called poking his head out from behind the water heater before disappearing again. 

Briar sighed a little before she was walking further into the basement and towards the water heater. Isaac was huddled in the corner, and Scott being there wasn't helping him. Scott moved out the way and allowed Briar to crouch down in front of Isaac. Scott and Derek watched as Briar crouched in front of Isaac and reach for him carefully.

“Isaac, sweetheart?” Briar spoke quietly, she didn't want to spook her younger brother. “Issac,”

Isaac looked up at Briar his eyes flashing golden as he did so. “He's here...” Isaac mumbled, Briar reached out for Isaac taking his hand in hers before she carefully pulled him into her arms. 

“Dad's gone, he can't hurt you,” Briar told him as he buried his head into her shoulder. “Come on, how about you leave the basement to Derek and Scott?” Briar suggested rubbing his back as he sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Can't move...” Isaac mumbled before he found Scott was scooping him up in his arms and carrying him from the basement. 

“We'll sit out front for a little while,” Scott whispered, as Isaac sniffled and put his head on his shoulder and nodded. “Sorry I took you down there,”

“You didn't know,” Issac mumbled, his head still resting on Scott's shoulder as he was carried up the stairs and out onto the front steps. 

Lydia and Stiles watched as Scott and Isaac went past them and out the front door with Stiles following while Lydia headed to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Isaac sat with his head on Scott's shoulder and Scott's arm wrapped around him. Briar and Derek continued packing up and throwing out what they'd been doing before hand while both of them listened to Scott calming Isaac back down. 

“Breathe,” Scott murmured, running his hand up and down Isaac's back to try and calm him. “Your sister's right, he can't hurt you. Isaac, talk to me,”

“Can't...” Isaac mumbled, Scott stopped running his hand up and down Isaac's back and pulled him into his arms. 

“Scott, Isaac go. We can take it from here,” Derek said, as he moved a box from the basement into the garage before he was grabbing Stiles. “Stiles can help me,”

“Me? But half that shit weighs a tonne, I'm weak!” Stiles exclaimed, the truth was he just didn't want to lift heavy boxes. “Ugh fine,”

“After tea,” Lydia stated as she carefully handed Scott and Isaac a cup of tea each while Briar handed Derek and Stiles one before the two ladies were getting their own cups. 

Lydia sat herself down next to Isaac and put an arm around his shoulder before giving him a gentle hug, something that she wouldn't have done twelve months prior. Isaac looked at Lydia for a second before he found himself relaxing in her arms. Isaac took shaky breaths until he semi-calmed down. Stiles and Derek leaned against the banister with Briar resting against Derek's back. 

Inside the house, Liam, Mason, Corey and Malia were still putting things in boxes and to be tossed to the curb, the majority of the things that Briar and Isaac wanted to keep had already been taken care of. Briar stayed leaning against Derek, he didn't care they had been friends before she'd started to date his uncle. Briar and Derek looked at the rag tag group as Liam, Mason, Corey and Malia gave up realising that everyone else had stopped. 

“Why'd everyone stop?” Liam asked, Mason slapped him upside the head you didn't have to be a supernatural creature to know something wasn't right. “What was that for?” Liam rubbed his head as Mason shook his own.

“I'll explain it to you later,” Scott said looking up from where he was sitting with Isaac and Lydia. 

“How are you two still so comfortable, when she's seeing the devil?” Stiles questioned, he couldn't understand it and was semi-glad that Lilly was with Peter. 

“I've known the Hales forever, I started seeing Peter was I was eighteen, Derek's sister Laura was my best-friend,” Briar answered, from her position leaning against Derek. “Peter and I were together for two years,” 

“Oh...How does this place still have electricity anyway?” Stiles asked after thinking for a moment longer and looking at Derek as though Derek was the one with the answer.

“When he died it went to Isaac and since Isaac wasn't old enough Derek organised for it to be transferred into my name,” Briar answered, shrugging she'd paid the bills to keep it going until she was ready to return to Beacon Hills to get rid of it. 

“What are you going to do once everything is out?” Liam asked, finally getting the courage to ask a question that wasn't about why everyone had stopped. 

“Demolish it,” Isaac said, his eyes darting towards Liam before he closed them again and leant heavily against Scott. 

“Argent's going to take care of that aspect,” Scott said, as he knew that Isaac, Briar, Peter and Derek had talked to the older man to see if he could help in any way. “How did Cora get out of this anyway?”

“Cora's back in South America, wanted to say a proper good bye to the pack that she'd been with,” Derek said, his little sister had stayed a month and then gone back. 

Briar looked at Isaac and then at Derek before she grinned realising that she could do things a lot quicker if she used magic. Derek raised his eyebrow at Briar, before she was disappearing back into the house. Isaac looked up as Briar disappeared, and then towards the front door. Derek shook his head the pack didn't need to go inside. Lydia looked at Derek and then realised that Briar wasn't there anymore.

“Where'd Briar go?” Lydia questioned, Derek pointed inside before he spoke.

“Inside, but it's best if we stay out here. She's going to do a little something,” Derek said before pulling Stiles into his arms and resting his head against the younger man’s shoulder. 

“What sort of something?” Scott questioned, Isaac shrugged he didn't know much about the magic that his sister could do. 

“I don't know, just something,” Isaac answered, closing his eyes again as Lydia hugged him before Scott pulled him into his arms.

Inside the house, Briar was sitting cross-legged on the floor with an old book of her mothers opened to what was a page seemingly filled with random symbols. Briar closed her eyes and waved her hand over the page creating a small wind storm which boxed every remaining item. Derek glanced in the door and let out a little chuckle, it had been a while since he'd seen that happen. 

Meanwhile, Peter had been convinced by Lilly to get in the water with her. Apparently Peter sunning himself beside the pool wasn't enough for her. Peter had just been lying on one of the pool chairs with a book until Lilly had threatened to dump water on his book. Lilly grinned innocently at her father before she was grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the water giving him just enough time to toss his book onto the pool chair.

“Lilly!” Peter scolded as she let go of his hand and jumped in the pool again. 

“Daddy, when I said I wanted to go swimming. That meant you too!” Lilly told him, as she resurfaced and grinned at her father. 

“Oh, if you insist,” Peter said as he walked over to the edge of the pool and sat on the edge. “How's this?”

“Daddy! Get in!” Lilly told him again, as she swam over to her father and grabbed his feet before pulling him in. “Daddy!”

“Hale, did you abduct a child?” Sheriff Noah Stilinski questioned, coming upon Peter coming up for air with Lilly in his arms. 

“No, this is my daughter. Her mother is the Lahey boys sister,” Peter said as he hoisted Lilly up onto the ledge of the pool. 

“Daddy can we get ice-cream before we go back to mommy?” Lilly asked watching as her father climbed out of the water and faced Noah. “Hi, my names Lilly. Who are you?”

“Hi Lilly, my names Sheriff Stilinski,” Noah said to her as he crouched down to her level. “How old are you sweetheart?”

“I'm nine, are you Stiles' daddy?” Lilly asked, looking at Noah and then at her father again. 

“I am,” 

Lilly grinned, looking at her father before she was standing up and racing to him. Noah stood up and raised his eyebrow at Peter as he scooped the small child into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Peter smiled at Noah as he straightened up with Lilly in his arms. Lilly put her head down on Peter's shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“I think someone needs to go home to bed,” Peter laughed glancing at his daughter as her breathing pattern got slower and she was falling asleep. 

“No daddy, we need ice-cream and then mommy!” Lilly exclaimed sleepily as Peter glanced at his watch and then at Noah. 

“Children aren't to be argued with,” Noah told Peter as he remembered Stiles at the age Lilly was. 

“Well I guess I better do as the small human wants,” Peter sighed, as he moved to grab his towel and Lilly's only for Noah to pick up Lilly's and wrap it around the small girl. 

Six hours later and it was 10PM, Lilly had been asleep in bed since 8PM. The old Lahey house was completely void of all belongings except for what they planned on burning the next day. Isaac and Scott were in his room, while Cora was staying with Derek at the loft. Briar and Peter were currently sitting on the porch looking up at the stars when Briar decided that she needed coffee.

“Briar, be a darling and get us some coffee?” Peter smirked at her, Briar turned to face him and glared at him before she folded her arms. 

“Me, get you coffee?” Briar questioned, letting out a sigh as she continued to glare at him. “You, you got off easy,”

“I'll get the coffee,” Peter said leaning over to kiss her before pulling her into his arms and kissing her again. “Are you sure you want coffee?”

“No, but I want something,” Briar shrugged, Peter rolled his eyes and kept his arms around her tightly. 

“Last time we did this...you know what we ended up with,” Peter laughed, Briar huffed before she laughed, they had ended up with Lilly.

“Bed and snuggles then, since there are three other werewolves here,” Briar said resting against Peter, she was changing her mind about wanting coffee. 

“I'll make coffee in the morning,” Peter smiled at her before he was kissing her on the temple, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the bedroom. 

Peter and Briar may have had separate rooms and beds, but they more often than not ended up in the same bed together. Peter and Briar collapsed in Briar's bed, where they fell asleep together with Peter mumbling in his sleep. Lilly woke the next morning searching for her parents in every room of the house before she was jumping into the bed with them and pushing Peter out. 

“I want mommy cuddles,” Lilly yawned sleepily before she was snuggling up to her mother and putting her head on her shoulder. “And daddy cuddles,” Lilly mumbled forcing Peter to climb back into bed with them.

“Can daddy at least put the coffee on?” Peter questioned, running a hand over his face and yawning at the same time. 

Lilly nodded allowing her father to go and put the coffee machine on before heading back up the stairs and climbing into bed with Briar and Lilly. Peter pulled them both into his arms before kissing Lilly on the forehead and smiling over her head at Briar. Briar smiled back at Peter and the three of them settled down in her bed. Lilly grinned at her parents and then closed her eyes and snuggled under the blankets between them. 

“You said it would take her time,”

“I lied, she loves her dad,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! I may have another one coming focusing more on Malia and Lilly.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> ALSO, all my other stories are still being written if you're reading them and wondering when they'll be updated the answer is soon.


End file.
